utsaswordandsandalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hail Caesar
~'Cast & Crew' Hail Caesar was written and directed by Joel & Ethan Coen, who were also responsible for editing the film as well. The Coen brothers also contributed to producing Hail Caesar along with Tim Bevan, and Eric Fellner. Hail Caesar was narrated by Michael Gambon. The film score was composed by Carter Burwell. And the cinematography was done by Roger Deakins. The cast is made up mostly of an entirely all star cast of actors Josh Brolin plays one Eddie Mannix head of physical production and fixer for a major film company. George Clooney takes the role of Baird Whitlock, the main star of the studio. Alden Ehrenreich is Hobie Doyle, a successful western star, but the studio has other plans for the young actor. Ralph Fiennes – Laurence Laurentz , Jonah Hill plays Joe Silverman a professional person. Whenever you need someone to stand in for any matter, particularly legal matters, he’s your man. Scarlett Johansson is DeeAnna Moran a tough as nails single mother looking for her big break. Frances McDormand takes the part of C.C. Calhoun, a director known for his sophistication. Tilda Swinton plays the dual role of twin sister news reporters who are always trying to out-do the other, Thora/Thessaly Thacker. Lastly there is Channing Tatum who plays Burt Gurney a well known pretty by actor with more than a few secrets to hide. ~'Details' The film was released in the United States February 1, 2016 at Regency Village Theater. Filming was done all over California, Los Angeles, Burbank, Pasadena, Rancho Palos Verdes, Culver City, Agua Dulce, Simi Valley. The films budget was estimated somewhere around $22 million. The box office pulled in $11.3 million opening weekend, and made a total of $62.2 million worldwide. ~'Production Co. & Technical Specs' The companies responsible for producing the film are Working Title Films and Mike Zoss Productions. The movies runtime is 106 mins. Dolby Digital/ Datasat were used for the sound mix. The movie was filmed in 1.37:1 & 1.85:1 aspect ratio. Cameras used for the filming of Hail Caesar were Arricam LT & Arriflex 535B ~'Historical Content' The early to mid 1900s was a transitional time for the industry. The studio system breaking became diverged by a Supreme Court ruling that forced studios to divest their theaters. Simultaneously, Television threatened to pull their audiences and Hollywood or the directors responded to the political issue from the Cold War and Red Scare, or personal conflict through film by creating escapist fare, distracting audiences and acquiring monetary gain. Additionally, the characters portrayed were real life individuals during the “Golden Age” film industry. ~'Synopsis' Early 1950’s, Eddie Mannix (Josh Brolin) is the head of physical production and “fixer” for Capital Pictures. He protects the studios stars and ensures their public persona is what the studio requires. Unfortunately, he falls short when a cast member, Baird Whitlock (George Clooney) and the studio’s biggest star, vanishes during the film only to be contracted by The Future, film writer communists bent on the destruction of the capitalistic film industry. In the midst of it all Mannix struggles between his position and the opportunity given by the Lockheed Corporation, one life is a struggle which keeps him from his family, and offers no respite. The other life leads to an easier path setting forth to ensure America’s safety and future on the global stage. In the end, Baird is rescued and the chaos is resolved, and Mannix returns to his previous station in life as the head of physical production. ~'Space' "Hail, Caesar!", by the title fools the audience, captivating them briefly before mocking the traditional genre of sword and sandal films in the “Golden Age Hollywood”; a historical period in American film industry. The audience is pulled into a space which forces them to balance for themselves the perspective between the two settings of the real and fake spectrum, “Golden Age Hollywood” and Sword and Sandal. Simultaneously, the presence of the authentic narrative is evident through the series of demonstrations in a tug-of-war circumstance of “Golden Age Hollywood” and Sword and Sandal films and vice-versa until the film’s conclusion. ~'Themes' One of the noticeable themes is the film's emphasis of satire, an invert of the traditional Sword and Sandal genre, mocking the genre in various instances. The other recurring theme is a strong connection of religion from the title, “''Hail, Caesar! A Tale of Christ''.” Holding to the tradition of Sword and Sandal films the Christ figure does not take on a pinnacle position in the film narrative, but the character is still significant by his importance to the salvation of the film’s protagonist. Communism is revealed in the rising action of the film during the mention of The Future and the submarine scene is shown. ~'Technical Aspects' Some of the technical aspects seen in Hail Caesar are matte painting of Rome which references the 1951 film, Quo Vadis. Blur effects intended between a 2016 and vintage movie-making technique. Green Screen is also used during the car sequence with rear projection, and the implementations of computer graphics during the submarine scene suggest the use of miniatures from the tradition film settings of the past. ~'References' # Flickr : https://www.flickr.com/photos/wolfgangkuhnle/24922904140 # Flickr : https://www.flickr.com/photos/bagogames/24309750304 # IMDb : http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0475290/ # The New Yorker : http://www.newyorker.com/culture/richard-brody/the-coen-brothers-marvellous-hail-caesar ::By: Brent O'Halloran ~The following images are for educaitonal use only and full credit to the owners of said images.